Labeling and verification of labels on cell culture dishes is important for the accurate detection of pathogenic microorganisms in the cell culture dishes. Instruments currently exist on the market in the U.S. that prepare cell culture dishes for use in the identification of microorganisms. One such instrument is the PREVI Isola instrument of the present assignee bioMérieux, Inc. This instrument is used with automated pre-poured media (i.e., pre-poured media in Petri or cell culture dishes) that can be streaked with a microbiology specimen.
In order to accommodate multiple culture protocols PREVI Isola can hold up to five different medias. The different pre-poured media (PPM) can have different diameters and/or heights. Currently, a label with user and plate panel information is applied to the bottom of each dish. This is achieved by moving the dish base above the printed and presented label. The printed label is positioned with adhesive facing the bottom of the dish and is applied to the bottom of the dish base during the dish transfer.
It may be desirable for a label applicator to apply labels on the sides of round surfaces of objects, e.g., dishes having different diameters.